Misunderstood
by Adhara Black
Summary: Oneshot. Basically Sirius confronting his little brother when he found out Regulus was a Death Eater. Fluff, maybe?


o.o HOW LONG has it been since I updated? I shudder to think. Well, heres a weird one-shot I wrote AGES ago. xD Hope ya like.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own Harry Potter.

* * *

A strange, untraceable flutter was in Sirius Blacks stomach as he made his way up the stone steps of the Astronomy tower. A small square of sweat-soaked parchment was clenched tightly in his fist, as he gazed around the moonlit tower. Who was the person who sent the attractive boy this note anyways?

* * *

"_Oh, thank goodness all these fricking essays are finally over!' James said fervently as he munched hungrily on his toast. Remus raised an eyebrow, as Peter stifled a giggle._

"_Me too. They're a nightmare." Peter said fervently. Sirius was going to respond, when a note fell on his plate. Sirius frowned, picking the letter up._

"_-Sirius_

_Meet me tonight at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight, come alone."_

_He was confused, but not afraid. Sure, hed show up. After all, he's a Seventh year! AND the biggest ladies-man in school. Who was going to mess with him?_

* * *

Sirius leaned out of the tower window, relishing in the cold midnight air, placing a breeze on his ebony hair. He was so relaxed, but deep in thought about who had sent the letter.

"Hey." A soft, yet familiar voice broke Sirius out of his thoughts. The animagus turned around, eyes wide in shock as he gazed at a handsome teen, with his pale blue eyes and shaggy but elegant ebony hair, a scowl on his gorgeous face, but with a deep emotion in his eyes.

Sirius was looking at his estranged younger brother.

"Regulus." He whispered softly. The fifteen-year-old said nothing to his older brother, walking slowly over him, and leaning out the window to gaze at the stars also.

"Our father died on the weekend." Regulus said softly. Sirius didn't move, but Regulus saw his brothers hands tighten. "They said it was a heart-attack, or something." He went on, shifting his gaze to the bowed head of his sibling.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Sirius finally whispered. Regulus paused, before shaking his head, feeling faint tears sting the back of his eyes.

Wordlessly, Regulus stood back, his eyes fixated on the Animagus. Sirius frowned, turning to face his younger brother.

"What?" He asked, a slight frown spreading over his handsome features as he eyed his brother. Without saying anything, he lifted up the sleeve of his school robes, and bared his forearm to Sirius.

The animagus's knees went weak. Staring out from Regulus's arm was the Dark Mark.

"No… Oh god, no Regulus…" Sirius held his hands over his mouth as he gazed at the boy, unable to meet his eyes. "Wh-Why?"

"Because Maybe I don't want to be a filthy blood traitor like you!" Regulus yelled, placing angry hands on his waist.

"How could you!" Sirius yelled. "How could you go and join that freak Voldemort! Do you have any idea what you've _done_!" He raked his hands through his hair. No. no no no…

"Well at least Mother is proud of me!" Regulus yelled, tears pooling in his blue eyes. "So was Father, until he died. Almost noone gets to be a death Eater so young."

"I don't care what our useless parents think, Regulus! You've thrown your life away! I know you, you're too soft to kill people, and you cant ever back out, Voldemort will _kill_ you!"

"I'm not a kid, Sirius, I can make my own descisions!"

"Yes you are, Regulus!" Sirius yelled. "You're just a little kid. You're my little brother! I-I care about you…." Defeated, Sirius dropped his hands and stared at the ground.

Regulus stared in shock at his brother. He cared about him? Even after everything that happened? Oh god, he was so stupid….

"I thought it was best, It was everything I wanted, I just-" Wordlessly, Sirius took a step, And swept his young brother into a warm hug. Regulus clung to his older brother helplessly, his thin form trembling with sobs as tears coursed down his face. A roaring torrent of emotions swept through Sirius, as he held his little brother for the first time in five years.

"I'm so sorry…" Sirius whispered, as they both fell to their knees, Regulus sobbing, and Sirius trembling. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's My fault!" Regulus said thickly. "What am I going to do?" Sirius just rubbed his little brothers back, murmuring soft words. Even if Regulus was fifteen now, he would always be his little baby brother, Who he always pranked, who he used to scare with ghost stories, Who he always loved to bits…

A long time later, they broke apart. Regulus's face was streaked with tears, his eyes red and puffy. Sirius was trembling, his face pale as he almost tenderly wiped the tears from the younger boys face. Identical blue eyes gazed at each other, both sorrowful, beautiful faces cloaked in ebony locks.

"D-Don't worry little Bro'" Sirius said weakly, in a trembling voice. "I-I" He didn't know what to say. Regulus sensed his thoughts, twisting his fingers in his pitch black hair.

"Theres nothing that can be done! Nothing!" Regulus stood up, and backed out of the tower, his chest heaving.

"Reggie, Please-"

"Don't!" Regulus yelled, his voice hitched with sobs. "Just… don't." with that, he turned and fled. Sirius was still on his knees, as he gazed helplessly at his hands.

"Oh, Regulus…"

* * *

"So he's dead then?" Sirius gazed at the man in front of him, who nodded.

"Killed for backing out of a mission." He said shortly. Sirius gazed into nothingless, his fingers clenched.

So he was gone, His little baby brother was dead. Sirius looked at the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Reggie…" He whispered vacantly, before he lapsed into silence.

* * *

R&R? No? I dont blame you...it's weird


End file.
